


反哺

by cujtw



Series: 歸巢 [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 彈丸論破
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cujtw/pseuds/cujtw
Summary: 歸巢的番外。時間點在本篇之前。未成年人性行為有，請注意避雷。





	反哺

 

狛枝昨晚在他蹲在地上撿起掉落的課本時，一聲不響地抓住他的腳踝，拖過去，壓在雪白的絨毛地毯上。失格的監護人從沙發上隨手拿了個抱枕，墊在他剛升上初三的男孩腹部底下，慢條斯理的脫下棉質的短褲。挺翹的臀部已被墊高，方便他仔細徹底的擴張，潤滑液反覆按進皺褶裡。

日向被壓著幹射了...也許其實是因為，他的前端不斷在地毯上摩擦，乳白色的精液濡濕了白色的地毯，除了水漬柔滑的反光外不甚明顯。然而狛枝攬住他的腰，抱起他，讓他看看自己的傑作，輕聲在他耳邊說著「真是個壞孩子」，從喉間發出的悶笑震動了他的耳膜。日向抓住狛枝攬住他的那條意外有力的手臂，示意他放開，爬到狛枝眼前，轉身面對他。

他知道自己現在應該做甚麼。為了證明自己是個乖孩子...

日向俯身，伸出粉色的舌尖，跪趴在地上舔舐混跡於白色毛毯中的點點精斑。狛枝獎勵性的撫摸他溫順的小貓，從手感微刺的髮絲，到臉頰上退卻不去的軟肉。日向遲疑了一會兒，湊過去，感受那久違的觸感和溫度。

就是為了這個，過去他的堅持都散去了，曾經條理分明的框架，於腦中融化模糊一片。這也是為什麼現在，他要跪在沉睡的狛枝旁邊，盯著他股間撐起的形狀。這是他醒來後不久，首先發現的，狛枝又給他的一道嶄新的難題。他做出了決定，小心的脫下狛枝鼓起的短褲，讓晨勃的性器被解放出來。

 

狛枝是個稱職的老師，就連這種事情，也讓日向有範本可循。青春期的假日，慵懶的早晨，狛枝在晨光中到來。無視日向再睡一會的請求，他大力掀開棉被，直視少年試圖掩藏的秘密。日向惱怒瞪視狛枝促狹的笑容，因羞赧別過頭，但狛枝卻跪到床上，膝行至他的身邊，扯開他試圖遮掩的手。乖，別動，教你一件好東西。他低沉輕柔的聲線有催眠般的魔力，使日向動彈不得，只能震驚地看著他的監護人脫掉自己的內褲，俯下身來，將敏感的前端含進嘴裡。狛枝雪色的頭髮鍍著金光，陽光下白皙皮膚幾近透明，青色筋脈一路延伸至寬大的領口裡。強烈的光線晃的日向頭暈目眩，他彷彿仍在夢中，狛枝是他夢中的精靈。以他的行為而言，或許應該稱之為夢魔更為合適。

日向沒有夢魔的血統與天分，他看著狛枝的性器，猶豫著，焦慮於狛枝會何時醒來，以及他醒來後的反應。他不像狛枝，任何方面都不像，時至今日依然困惑於狛枝領養他的選擇。狛枝是他世界的標準，但日向沒有他那種無論做甚麼都很快上手的聰慧。開始上學後，日向明白了，並不是自己過於差勁，而是狛枝確實是稀有的，珍奇的人類，他屬於另一個世界，而日向只能仰望，堅信著自己總有一天能到他身邊去。當他沮喪時，狛枝總會告訴他，沒有問題的，日向君是特別的，你絕對擁有最為閃耀的才能。狛枝的態度如此篤定，像是他宣揚自己獨特理論時那樣自信，像是那是無庸置疑的真理。所以日向也如此相信著。所以他不斷的努力。他一直一直在努力，然而他只是驗證了，他不管在任何方面都是，普通的，平凡的，無個性，無論如何嘗試他所能抵達的極限就是，中上水平。

直到那天，繃緊的弦終於斷裂，瘋轉的陀螺失去意義：看來是我搞錯了，真是令人絕望啊...日向君，你，一點才能也沒有啊。

他最深的恐懼終於降臨了。是我搞錯了，你根本不是我想要的孩子。

 

回憶刺痛了他，驅使日向快速的傾身，將狛枝的陰莖一口含進嘴裡。他做得到的，他必須做到。幸而狛枝，唯有在做愛方面，特別寬容。他曾經抗拒過的，但是狛枝說了，他說不定有做愛的才能。就這一句話，他所有的防線都被擊碎了，羞恥也罷，悖德也好，一切都不重要了，他甚麼都不在乎了。他就要滅頂了，無論伸來的是甚麼，都會當作救命稻草緊緊抓住。

所以他這麼做了。晨勃的時候，在口交中醒來，這樣的事，連狛枝當初都沒有做到這種程度。應該要大吃一驚吧，無論技巧有沒有到位，都應該要佩服他的覺悟吧。無論如何，動作是可以模仿的，日向僵硬的含了一會兒，將舌尖探入冠狀溝，仔細來回舔拭。印象中，這個地方是最敏感的。他就這樣專心致志的舔弄，吮吸了一會兒。也差不多該要醒來了吧。

「嗯...」狛枝輕輕的呻吟了一聲，擺正了頭，睜開了那雙迷濛的眼睛。日向嘴裡還含著他的性器，原本充滿鬥志，此時只是緊張地僵在原地，等待狛枝的眼神漸漸聚焦，逐漸清醒過來。

狛枝定睛看了他一會兒，隨即瞪大眼睛，不可置信地笑了起來。

「這是給我的驚喜嗎，日向君...居然能夠舉一反三到這種程度，你果然有這方面的天分呢？啊...糟糕...這對我這種垃圾來說太刺激了...我真心興奮起來了。」

嘴裡的肉柱誠實的脹大，更為堅硬。狛枝面色潮紅，神情陶醉，就像他平常讚頌希望時一樣。這正是日向想要看到的反應。是啊...他知道的。現在他不管在任何方面努力，都不可能令狛枝滿意了。哪怕是任何一個領域都好，只要能讓他跨過那條線，只要他能夠進入頂尖的世界...但那就是不可能的。他望著彼岸，距離看似如此接近，卻是一步之遙，萬丈深淵。

但是只有做愛不一樣。只要他拋棄自尊，賣力地做了，就能讓狛枝陷入狂熱。就能聽到狛枝依然對自己懷抱期望。哪怕努力的姿態再笨拙，都能得到讚賞。正因如此...

日向扶著狛枝硬挺的陰莖，一邊舔舐一邊努力的回憶狛枝當時的作法。

我記得...那個時候狛枝他...

他還沒想起來，就被狛枝放上頭頂的手掌打斷。

「表情不對喔，日向君。雖然我很喜歡你這樣認真到古板的地方，但這不是在完成甚麼任務吧？放鬆一點，我們現在，可是在做愛喔。」

做愛。在狛枝剝掉他的衣服，擁抱他，第一次進入他的那一天，他曾哭著問狛枝為什麼要這麼做。

『為什麼？那當然是因為我，愛著日向君啊。』

 

他想起來了。那個時候，狛枝他，優雅地撩起髮絲勾到耳後，臉埋進他的股間，然後雙眼向上，看著他。

那雙美麗的灰綠色眼睛盈滿慾望。

 

 

日向感到熱氣上湧，遲來的，蒸騰著上升。狛枝此時開始撫摸他，緩慢且帶著力度的，插入微微汗濕的髮根，擦過泛紅的耳朵，撫過寒毛豎起的脖頸，沿著脊椎，向下。

手掌抵達尾椎骨時，像是回應暗示性的命令，日向也勃起了。

他紅著臉，把熱燙的臉頰放在狛枝的大腿上，含住陰囊像是品嘗美味的糖果那樣吞吐吮吸，泛起水霧的眼睛看向狛枝，眼神漸漸透出醉意。

「對...就像這樣...非常可愛喔，日向君。再投入一點，更加，更加的...」

狛枝略帶沙啞的低沉聲線，此時聽在日向耳裡，彷彿帶有催情的功效。他感覺自己要融化了，軟軟的攤在狛枝腿上，手一鬆肉柱就彈往他毫無防備的臉龐，淋漓的汁水抹的到處都是。日向一臉黏糊液體很是狼狽，他卻無暇在意，只是小貓一樣輕舔眼前的性器，使勁撐起頭顱，從頂部一口吞下去。

他反覆吞吐著，不得章法的讓陰莖擦過他的上顎，頂起柔軟的臉頰。迷茫中他嘗試吞的更深了一些，然而只能勉強進去一半。但那時的狛枝，卻是理所當然一般，完美的將他整個吞了進去。日向抬起臉試圖尋求老師的幫助，卻撞上了狛枝宛如要把他拆吃入腹一樣的兇狠眼神。

「嗚...！」

  
恐懼使他瞬間從沉醉中清醒過來。

為什麼？我做錯了甚麼嗎？我已經...這麼努力了...還是不夠嗎？

日向忍不住開始顫抖，自己疏於照顧的性器滴滴答答流下前液。

 

從狛枝闖進他緊鎖的房間那天起，就一直有隱約的怒氣存在，日向不明白為什麼。狛枝不是寡言的人，也不是隱忍的人，他從來不缺乏諷刺的詞彙，他的刻薄體現在無時無刻的自貶上，以及對日向尖銳的失望上。但這種憤怒卻在沉默中爆發，在他一聲不吭強行開展的性愛裡，在他習慣性掛著的笑意全然喪失的冷酷眼神裡。只要狛枝冷漠的一瞥，日向就會自覺放下手中的事情，試圖討好他。日向並不清楚緣由，但他揣摩出了只要他乖巧的親近，這種怒意就會平息。為此，他再也不會關上房門，抱起枕頭睡到了狛枝的雙人床上，緊緊相擁入眠就像小時候一樣。

他其實也是情願的，因為隨之而來的獎勵足以使他沉迷。只要他很順從的配合，狛枝就會變得很溫柔，日向無比懷念這種溫柔。在最開始的時候，在才能還沒成為他人生的追求，在狛枝仍在等待希望發芽的時候，他們之間彷彿只有美好，由夕陽下的沙堡、循環反覆的旋轉木馬，以及無盡的甜膩棉花糖構成。那種遊樂園會販賣的，塞滿空氣膨起，遠比日向的臉還要巨大的棉花糖。日向總忍不住要求狛枝買給他，因為那雲朵般的質感和顏色實在太像狛枝的頭髮，連些微透出的粉色都和狛枝的髮尾色澤如出一轍。

狛枝不像其他大人，他認真傾聽日向說話，不因為他是小孩就隨意打發他，而且總能說中他想聽的話，就像擁有看穿人心的超能力一樣。狛枝和他玩耍從不勉強，他切實地投入，異常興奮有時甚至比他還孩子氣，他真正是日向的朋友與玩伴。狛枝在他失去父母，寂寞不安的時候，始終在他身邊。他在家裡工作，有大把的時間陪伴日向，直到日向全然的依賴信任他，直到日向覺得，領養他的是狛枝，真的是太好了。

隨著日向長大，他逐漸明白，陽光下的七彩折射，終是夢幻泡影。狛枝並不是完美超人，與他的赤子之心伴隨的，是曾受到劇烈傷害，因破碎而殘缺的心。他吃著柔軟棉花糖，到底時卻被猝不及防刺傷，血流如注，裡頭是被削斷的竹籤。即使如此日向仍然願意擁抱他，因為狛枝曾擠出他稀缺的溫柔給他一個幸福的童年；因為狛枝給他看自己的傷口，真誠相待，令他湧現撫慰他的衝動，他相信他們終能相濡以沫，互相扶持。

但狛枝索求的太多了，超出日向的負荷了。他終究仍是個孩子，被捲入狛枝瘋狂的漩渦中，與他一同下沉。

 

所以...到底是...哪裡出了問題？為什麼要這樣看著我？

日向被狛枝的視線釘在原地，他不敢移開目光，在拷問中搜索枯腸究竟是哪裡出了錯誤。手上的觸感提醒了他，他原本正在進行的事情。

對了！一定是因為這個沒做好！我...我會做到的，所以...

狛枝一般來說不會在做愛時如此嚴厲，但慌不擇路的日向已顧不了這麼多。他心一橫，張大嘴巴一口氣吞了下去。

「呃嗯！」然後被狛枝用力的捏住下巴，即時阻止了。

「笨蛋，你想受傷嗎！」

鐵鉗一樣的手指捏的日向生疼。居然被罵了。日向感到很委屈，隱藏的不滿和憂慮爆發開來，蓋過心中的膽怯。

「所以你到底想怎樣啊！為什麼要這樣瞪著我！你在想甚麼，要告訴我，你不說我不知道啊！我已經很努力了，還是無法理解你...告訴我你在想甚麼啊，狛枝！」

狛枝驚訝的看著剛剛還如同小動物一般驚慌的日向直起身體怒瞪著他，大有他不解釋清楚就不善罷甘休的架式。

真令人意外啊...日向君...你總是這樣出人意料，閃閃發光。明明沒有才能，卻還是讓我感受到希望。所以我...

狛枝低頭悶笑了起來，日向一臉困惑的看著他。

「不是這樣的，日向君。不用勉強自己...我會好好教你的。要是你因此受傷就得不償失了。」

「我...只是意識到了啊。日向君，正在長大，總有一天會離開我吧。離開我，和可愛的女孩子結婚，組建新的家庭，擁有孩子...這也是很正常的吧。」

狛枝遲疑地伸出手，握住了日向的手腕。

「但是我...光是想像...日向君會愛上除了我以外的甚麼人，就覺得無法忍受啊。只要想到日向君這種淫蕩又可愛的樣子，有可能被我以外的人看到...」

他的手越握越緊，握的日向生疼。

「吶...日向君...這種事情...你也會為別人做嗎？」

日向的手開始發抖。狛枝抓握的力道，已經到達他難以忍受的地步。

「那當然是不會的吧！！除了你，誰能夠讓我做到這種程度啊！我可是很辛苦的啊！」

狛枝深深地看著他，仍然不能放心的樣子。

「日向君是愛著我的吧？所以才願意為我做這種事吧？」

「廢話！不要讓我一直說啊！你可以鬆手了吧，這真的很痛啊！」

狛枝終於放開了手。日向的手腕烙上了紅痕，依然隱隱作痛。

「果然日向君是愛著我的...好高興啊。既然這樣...再為了我做的更多，也沒關係吧。我想要更多的感受日向君的愛啊。」

帶有撒嬌意味的黏膩聲線，與剛剛才把日向握痛的那隻手，一同貼了上來，撫上日向的後頸，在後腦搓揉。

「所以可以的吧。繼續剛才的事情，我會教你的，不要害怕，放鬆下來...」

「啊啊。我本來就打算要做到的。來吧。」

日向順從後腦按壓的力道，再次趴伏下來。狛枝另一隻手扶上日向的喉嚨，引導著擺放到正確的角度。

「乖孩子...放鬆。嘴巴再張大一點，對，就是這樣。要進去囉。」

狛枝把碩大的陰莖送了進來。又頂到了。日向的嘴很酸，口水也滴落下來，但陰莖卻卡在喉嚨口頂的他陣陣反胃，他拼命忍耐著不要反射性吐出來，淚水滲出眼角。可惡，還是不行嗎。

「噓，再放鬆一點。」

狛枝輕柔的氣音撫慰著他，移動手指再仔細的調整了一下日向喉嚨的角度。突然，狛枝的陰莖一整截滑了進去，頂到了底。

！！進來了！

日向無法呼吸，窒息感和嘔吐的衝動令他很不舒服，但這不妨礙他溢滿內心的成就感。我做到了！我也能做到！

停留的時間很短暫，狛枝很快就退了出來。日向馬上開始劇烈咳嗽，咳的整張臉都脹紅了。狛枝的手掌輕拍他的背脊，日向漸漸平靜下來，淚眼婆娑地抬頭看他。

狛枝向他展露一個難得的溫柔笑容。

「做得很好。那麼，再來一次吧，這次可以抓到訣竅了吧。」

當狛枝再次頂進來時，日向已經能夠自己找到正確的姿勢，掌握放鬆肌肉的感覺。男人的性器...居然能夠插的這麼深的嗎...

即使狛枝的東西深深地進入日向的嘴裡，他依舊有種荒謬的不真實感，鼻尖埋在稀疏的白色陰毛裡。狛枝抓起他的手，放在日向自己的喉嚨上，讓他感受喉嚨明顯的鼓起。

「感覺到了嗎日向君？我在你裡面喔。」

看著狛枝幸福的微笑，日向也有種異樣的滿足感。那是與下身被插入不一樣的，更為深刻的侵入和連結，容許對方進入更加脆弱且致命的地方，忍著窒息的危險...交付了更為徹底的信任。

他嘗試著慢慢吞吐起來，開始抓到了呼吸的節奏，在狛枝鼓勵的眼神和撫摸下，積極用上唇舌和手指輔助。因日向堅持不懈的努力，狛枝終於在他嘴裡射了出來。日向含著滿嘴腥味，直視著狛枝，展示意味的緩慢吞了下去，喉結的滾動清晰可見。當然他不喜歡這個味道，但他知道狛枝想要他這麼做，更何況這場性愛從頭到尾都是一場證明；即使他們想從這證明中獲得的並不相同。

狛枝抱起他，從眼瞼開始細緻周到的吻他，將他臉上的黏液清理乾淨。舔吻終結於綿長的深吻，直到他們彼此嘴裡只剩對方唇舌間的味道。

男人在他耳邊說出他最想聽的話。「很厲害喔，日向君。你做的非常好。」

日向感到眼眶酸澀，喉嚨發緊，比起剛才任何時刻都更想哭。他埋在狛枝肩上，在狛枝一手探到底下撫慰他一直被忽略的性器時，斷斷續續地發出略帶哭腔的呻吟。

是的。我一直想聽的就是這個。為了這個我甚麼都可以做，所以拜託再說的更多...

告訴我我是個優秀的孩子。告訴我你會以我為榮。

告訴我...我就是你一直在尋找的，你最想要的孩子。

男人繼續在他耳邊傾吐愛語。

「我愛你喔，日向君。比任何人，都要愛著你...所以不要離開我，永遠留在我身邊。」

這應該就是我想要的一切了。但為什麼，我現在感覺如此空虛？

告訴我...如果我留下來了，你能夠給我最想要的肯定嗎？能夠讓我...以自己為榮嗎？

「我也愛你。...我哪裡都不會去的。」

日向迎來了高潮，眼淚連同精液一同流出，意識一片空白。

他在愛裡死去了。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 沒想到我這篇文能更這麼快!!!但應該就只有這篇了(不  
> 欺負日向君使我快樂(夠了


End file.
